Nowadays, aircraft, especially modern passenger aircraft, comprise a pressurized cabin area as well as a non-pressurized area within the aircraft. Therefore, a so-called pressure bulkhead forms a barrier between the pressurized area of the fuselage and the non-pressurized area of the fuselage. Such pressure bulkheads comprise a spherical shape in order to effectively transmit the pressure loads which are due to the pressure difference between the pressurized cabin area and the non-pressurized area of the fuselage. The integration of such a pressure bulkhead also requires the installation of several attachment parts via which the pressure loads acting on the pressure bulkhead are transmitted into the fuselage section, e.g. the outer skin or the primary structure of the aircraft. Since the outer edge of the pressure bulkhead has a circular shape and the fuselage section usually has a non-circular shape, a gap between the outer edge of the pressure bulkhead and the non-circular fuselage section has to be closed by special formed parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,596,578 B2 describes a pressure bulkhead for a fuselage of an aircraft which is configured for bounding a fuselage interior relative to an external environment. The pressure bulkhead includes a flat skin configured to span a cross-section of the fuselage and having a cavity disposed at a core region of the skin. The core region is radially bounded by a ring element.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,939,404 B2 describes a pressure fuselage of an aircraft, which fuselage in a longitudinal direction comprises several fuselage sections, wherein at least one rear dome-shaped pressure bulkhead is provided to form an aircraft-internal pressurized region, with a ring-shaped frame element profile being provided for radially outward attachment of the dome-shaped pressure bulkhead to at least one fuselage section.